Will Middlebrooks
William Scott "Will" Middlebrooks (born September 9, 1988) is an American professional baseball third baseman with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball (MLB). Middlebrooks made his MLB debut with the Red Sox on May 2, 2012. A fifth round draft pick in the 2007 MLB Draft out of Liberty-Eylau High School in Texarkana, Texas, Middlebrooks signed with the Red Sox for $925,000, bypassing his commitment to Texas A&M University. Middlebrooks was originally a shortstop, but the Red Sox converted him into a third baseman in the minor leagues. He represented the United States in the 2011 All-Star Futures Game. Following Middlebrooks' emergence as the Red Sox' starting third baseman in 2012, the organization traded former All-Star Kevin Youkilis. Boston Red Sox The Red Sox promoted Middlebrooks to the major leagues on May 2, 2012, when Youkilis was placed on the disabled list. He made his MLB debut that day, drawing a walk in his first plate appearance and recording two hits. On May 6, he hit a game-tying grand slam for his first major league home run in what was eventually a 17-inning loss to the Baltimore Orioles. In his first 41 games with the Red Sox, Middlebrooks batted .326 with nine home runs and 34 RBIs, the most RBIs to start a career for a member of the Red Sox since Walt Dropo recorded 37 RBIs in his first 41 career games dating back to 1949-50. Bobby Valentine, the manager of the Red Sox (at the time) initially alternated between Middlebrooks and Youkilis at third base. However, Middlebrooks' emergence led the Red Sox to trade Youkilis to the Chicago White Sox on June 23. Middlebrooks was named American League Player of the Week for the week ending June 24. Middlebrooks broke a bone in his right hand when he was hit by a pitch in a game against the Cleveland Indians on August 10, ending his rookie season with a .288 batting average, 15 home runs and 54 RBIs in 75 games played. On April 7, 2013, Middlebrooks hit three home runs in a 13-0 Red Sox victory over the Toronto Blue Jays in Toronto. Two of his home runs were hit off of pitcher R.A. Dickey. However, he lost playing time to José Iglesias after he strained his back in May. After batting .192 on the season, the Red Sox optioned Middlebrooks to Pawtucket on June 25, 2013. The Red Sox opted not to promote Middlebrooks when they traded Iglesias on July 30, using Brandon Snyder and Brock Holt instead. After Middlebrooks made adjustments, the Red Sox recalled him from Pawtucket on August 10. In Game 2 of the ALCS, Middlebrooks hit a crucial double which started the rally that loaded the bases for the famous game-tying grand slam by David Ortiz. In Game 3 of the 2013 World Series, Middlebrooks was ruled to have obstructed Allen Craig after diving for an errant throw at 3rd base. The play awarded Craig the game winning run for the Cardinals. The loss was the last of the season for the Red Sox, who would win the next 3 games, earning Middlebrooks his first World Series ring.